The Moidart
The Moidart is a highly enigmatic and complex character, possibly created by Gemmell for contrast with the power-hungry persona of villains such as Lord Winterbourne, or the self-righteousness of the Rigante tribes who are protagonists of the novels Ravenhear''t and ''Stormrider. Compared to the fanaticism and bloodlust of most villains, the Moidart actually has an empathic, intelligent and rather cultured side to his personality. Almost nothing is mentioned of the Moidart at the beginning of Stormrider, other than ominous hints at his reputation and his capabilities: the Rigante see the Moidart as a "cruel and vengeful" adversary; even with his own son Gaise Macon the Moidart's relationship was rather strained: in childhood, almost anything which brought young Gaise joy was taken away; the Moidart even had a pet dog of Gaise's shot. Yet, the first description of the Moidart in Stormrider ''comes from a vision Feargol has is of a tormented man in a castle who spends his time painting pictures while guarded by many soldiers - but the reader is not told this. Later on, it becomes clear that all is not what it seems: for his harsh demeanour, the Moidart is a gifted artist who enjoys painting himself (yet even if only, as one suspects, as a means to spite his enemies) despite forbidding cultural pursuits to his son Gaise. The novel also hints that the Moidart also cares deeply for the welfare of those closest to him even, if he claims openly that he would rather let his son fend for himself than help if he was in trouble. It can also be said that the Moidart prefers peace to war: he is depicted as scolding his rival and cousin the Pinance on how the latter's actions have forced him to waste money on armies and weapons in ''Stormrider after the latter foolishly attacked Eldacre, hoping to capture the Moidart but was captured by the Moidart himself instead. Equally, the Moidart also appears to have his own principles and sense of integrity, and thus respects too his enemies; he often admires adversaries who show either great skill or daring such as Jaim Grymauch. This however does not temper his mercy towards them: he had Marl Cooper tortured and put to death in a painful manner, only because the latter failed to assasinate him on Lord Winterbourne's orders and was seen as weak and cowardly. It is most likely that his coldness and Machiavellian view of human nature is more based on pragmatism and caution than pure hatred or treachery; despite being socially isolated and emotionally aloof, he and his physician Ramus can be said to be kindred spirits if not friends. This, however, has not stopped many characters, including the lead protagonists, to dislike him and even view him as an enemy to be destroyed. Eventually, in the battle against Royalist forces led against him and the Rigante who have reconciled with him to fight, the Moidart is victorious and is eventually crowned as king of the Varlish; his sordid past forgotten: towards the end of the book a man asks of Mulgrave: "Tell me of the Moidart. They say he's a saint." References: * [http://www.davidgemmelluniverse.com/index.php?title=The_Moidart David Gemmell Universe wiki: The Moidart] Category:Stormrider characters Category:Ravenheart characters